The present invention relates to rechargeable storage batteries. More specifically, the present invention relates to battery clamps used to couple to such storage batteries.
Chemical batteries which create electricity from chemical reactions have been known for many years. Such batteries are becoming increasingly important and have found uses throughout industry. These uses include automobiles, UPS systems, etc.
One advantage of chemical batteries, such as lead acid storage batteries, is that they can be charged and the chemical process reversed by forcing electricity through the battery. Charging systems are widely known in the art and are widely available in the consumer market. One of the most common techniques for recharging storage batteries is simply placing a voltage source across the battery having a voltage which is greater than the battery voltage. The voltage difference will cause a charging current to flow through the battery causing a reversal of the chemical reaction. The charging current decreases as the voltage difference between the charging voltage and the battery voltage decreases. Typically, the charging voltage is selected to be greater than the nominal battery voltage in order to cause a slight overcharge of the battery. The battery is deemed to be xe2x80x9cchargedxe2x80x9d when the battery will accept no additional current. Frequently, this is through a simple visual inspection of an amp meter on the battery charger by the user of the battery charger. The battery charger may then be switched off. However, such a simple technique for recharging a battery, although inexpensive, does not provide optimum battery charging and provides very little information about the battery itself. The device does not permit optimal rapid charging of the battery and may lead to excessive overcharging of the battery that can permanently damage the battery and even lead to boiling of the battery electrochemicals. On the other hand, undercharging of a battery results in a battery that is not capable of providing its full potential output. These problems are exacerbated in situations where the battery is rapidly charged using large charging current.
More sophisticated chargers have been developed in which battery voltage is monitored in an attempt to determine when a battery is fully charged. In addition, techniques have been developed for charging a battery in which the condition of the battery is monitored throughout the charging process.
In spite of the above measures taken to determine when exactly a battery is charged, the charging process is often accompanied by the emission of gases. This xe2x80x9cgassingxe2x80x9d can significantly shorten the life of a battery. Also, the temperature of the battery suddenly rises when the battery is fully charged.
Typically, separate sensors are used to monitor the battery environment during charging. Employing separate sensors for battery charging makes the equipment more complex for a user to operate in a harsh and often constrained environment associated with, for example, automotive battery charging.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus configured to couple to a battery contact is provided. The apparatus includes an electrical connector for connection to a battery contact and an environment sensor integrated with the electrical connector, the environment sensor senses changes in a battery environment during battery charging or testing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a battery charging system employing an electrical connector with a coupled environment sensor is provided.